<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rubber ducks by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528950">rubber ducks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic couple washing each other's hair cliche</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Jackson Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rubber ducks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan smiled gently as he scrubbed the shampoo into his girlfriend's hair, the younger girl only hummed as water from the shower head drenched the lovers and rolled off their bodies. Once Ryan was finished, Juliet stepped under the showerhead and let the water rinse off the shampoo in her hair.</p>
<p>"You look like a wet dog," Ryan chuckled. Juliet only giggled and stepped aside from the water.</p>
<p>The couple switched spots and now Juliet was rubbing shampoo into Ryan's long, raven hair. Ryan closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his girlfriend running her hands through his hair until suddenly he couldn't feel her touch anymore. </p>
<p>He opened one of his eyes and then turned his head towards her, her long hair fell over her eyes due to the running water which made Ryan laugh, he didn't know how he got so lucky with such a beautiful gal.</p>
<p>"Go under the water you shit before the water turns cold." Juliet finally spoke up and snapped Ryan out of his trance. </p>
<p>"Jesus, okay, okay," Ryan said with a laugh as he stepped under the showerhead, letting the shampoo wash out of his hair.</p>
<p>The couple stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off, Ryan put on one of his hoodies and a pair of boxers while Juliet put on a tank top, letting one of the spaghetti straps hang loose off of her shoulder and one of Ryan's gym shorts. </p>
<p>Ryan nuzzled his head in the crook of his girlfriend's neck, placing soft kisses and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, Juli."</p>
<p>"I love you more, you big softie." She threw her head back and giggled while Ryan looked up at her, placing a soft kiss at her throat. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>